commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
Illiniguy34
Starting off as a reviewer of Transformers, Illiniguy34's rise to fame was creating countdowns on "Spongebob Squarepants" that were inspired by MoBrosStudios. He would then discover the commentary community a year later when SuperEpicClay and Evan Yeagy did a co-op commentary on his rant on Gligar13Vids, which he regrets doing. After some tensions between both sides, he was allies with the Commentary Community before finally becoming friends with them after creating a Skype account. In December 2014, he decided to give commentaries a shot. At first, he said his commentary on Rational Orion would be his only commentary, which he then said he'd do every once in a while, to eventually having them become a part of his channel. While starting off rough, he eventually got better when he uploaded his commentary on Sean Sampson. He would then become a member of The B-Team, but eventually left due to lack of interest. He would join Federation of the Exalted (F.o.X) not too long after, until it is now merged with Order of the Dimwitted Doves as of December 2015. He has been in three co-ops. His first co-op was the infamous tri-op with Mike Johnston and SilverYagami on Jason Murray Jr., his second co-op was with Lexical Medley on MovieM@, and this third co-op was with Raccoonman 900/George Raccoon on Halofan hp00/Jack 82. Avatars *Gokai Silver (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger) (Base Form) *Kamen Rider TheBee (Kamen Rider Kabuto)(SSJ1) *Kyoryu Black (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger)(False Super Saiyan) *Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)(Ultra Saiyan) *Marco Diaz (Star vs the Forces of Evil)(SSJ2) *Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls)(LSSJ) * Hifumi Yamada (Danganronpa) * Guyver 1 (Guyver: Bio Booster Armor) * Kamen Rider Gaim (Kamen Rider Gaim) * Tomoko Kuroki (Watamote) * Death the Kid (Soul Eater) * Beast Boy (Teen Titans) * Tord (Eddsworld) (FILTHY PRANK) * New Dante (Devil May Cry) (changed by Rion "Rhino" Mills) * Sam Smith (changed by Davidwash3r3) People that he commentated on *Rational Orion *Jason Murray Jr. (twice) *dinosaurjrfreak01 *Swedish Seacon *The Anti TBONE 2004/Bourg Productions * Sean Sampson * Halofan hp00 (twice) * Seck Boi * TeamBoosterBreak * Diogo Chavez/dc hi * MovieM@ * Starfax123 * Miss Jackson * Demell_ YT_Universe (O.D.D. Commentary) People that have commentated on him * Evan Yeagy (twice) * SuperEpicClay * Dirtbikeredden (twice) * HalfBoiledHero * Rion "Rhino" Mills * MasterTP10 * Richardo Shilly Shally * Davidwash3r3 * Halofan hp00/Sean Sampsonfan00 (twice) * Leafy Green Productions * Slothboy494 * Communist Commentator People that he co-oped with * Mike Johnston * Pikmintric * Lexical Medley * Raccoonman 900/George Raccoon (twice, once in an O.D.D. commentary) * MidnightAnubis (video review) * 8363MTR (O.D.D. Commentary) * Boonslayer (O.D.D. Commentary) Trivia *He was originally going to do a co-op with MDXLR on Bourg Productions' rant on him, but it was cancelled because Illiniguy34 said he didn't want to give Bourg any more attention. *He single-handedly infected the CC with Power Rangers and Super Sentai with users such as Mike Johnston, SilverYagami, MidnightAnubis, 8363MTR, Blueflame3500, DynamoRox4Sure, and NESMario123. *He, SuperFunnyBros, and Doodletones are the only non-B.O.P. commentators to have over 1,000 subscribers. *He is currently studying education and hopes to become a middle school math teacher. *He is both a Cubs and a White Sox fan. *He is also shipped with Pikmintric. External Links *Youtube *ask.fm *Twitter *DeviantART Category:Commentators Category:O.D.D Category:Brony Commentators Category:Power Rangers/Sentai Commentators Category:Animation Community Category:MLP Commentators Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Dead Topics Category:Reviewers Category:Danganronpa Commentators Category:American Commentators